Someday
by MistakenIllusion
Summary: Someday, we'll be together in a world that doesn't threaten that. But be careful when you make promises for another day. Because you might not get that chance.


**Someday**

_Someday, we'll be together in a world that doesn't threaten that._

* * *

She falls off the swing, onto the ground. And bursts into tears. The earthy dirt merges with her hair. Pink and brown was always a strange combination.

The loud boy in an orange jumpsuit rushes to her side before she even has the chance to move. He was pushing her on the swings. And lost control.

'I'm so, so _sorry, _Sakura-chan!' His face is contorted with fear.

She suddenly beams up at him, causing a rosy blush to creep onto his whiskered cheeks. He smiles back, bashfully. At such a young age, she already knows how to handle men.

'You're so silly, Naruto.' She holds out her arms. He grins, expecting a hug.

With a mischievous glint in her eyes, she tackles him to the ground.

'Never underestimate your opponent,' she declares knowingly.

'You're so clever, Sakura-chan!'

Sasuke Uchiha watches this escapade, wishing he could join in. His mother told him to always be wary of other children, but these two have caught his eye. Especially the pretty, pink-haired girl.

_I'm going to talk to you, someday._

* * *

She unknowingly teaches him the art of rivalry.

Seeing him sat on his own, day after day, makes her pity him – after all, surely he's not _choosing _to be alone? Goes to show what she knows.

'Do you want to play with us, Sasuke-kun?'

If anyone else were to ask, he'd respond with a cold glare. But seeing as it's _her, _he lets himself be pulled by the hand towards the two loud blondes. A boy and a girl, but otherwise the resemblance is _uncanny._

The blonde Yamanaka girl simpers sweetly, lisping a cute 'hello Sasuke-kun' at his arrival. The blonde Uzumaki boy just glowers – namely at the sight of Sasuke Uchiha holding _his Sakura-chan's _hand.

When she's out of earshot, he pulls the deadliest face he can muster.

'Back off, Uchiha. Sakura-chan's _mine.'_

Sasuke just smirks. He knows better than to be scared off by the likes of _him. _

'That's what you think.'

They glare at each other, knowing that what's at stake is something worth fighting for.

_She'll be mine, someday._

* * *

'Ohayo, Sasuke-kun.'

'You're annoying.'

Her face falls. 'Why?'

_I'll tell you, someday._

* * *

'I love you, Sasuke-kun.'

'Hn.'

_I'll love you back, someday._

* * *

'Please, Sasuke-kun –'

_Don't cry, please don't cry._

'– you can't leave me here!' Fat tears roll down her cheeks.

'Sakura...'

_I can't..._

'Thank you.'

She goes out like a light. He lays her out on a bench – gently, so he doesn't wake her.

Despite being fuelled with murderous thoughts of revenge, he steals one last glance at her before he leaves. And for the first time, he asks himself if leaving is _really_ the right thing to do.

But he has chosen his path.

_I'll come back for you, someday._

* * *

After he returns, she tries to pretend that everything is still the way it was before. He plays along.

But things _have _changed. She can't help but put up a guard against him.

He's noticed that one of her admirers is stronger competition than he ever anticipated. And he's not sure how he feels about that.

It's difficult – verging on impossible – to stop himself from angrily grinding his teeth when the Yamanaka girl tells her, 'you've done well for yourself, Forehead.'

The boy in question?

Naruto, of course. He frequently wraps his arms around _'his_ Sakura-chan' and anyone can see that he doesn't want to let go.

Whenever he does this, her face lights up with happiness.

Sasuke knows he would give _anything _to make her smile like that. But he's only ever made her cry.

He tries to tell himself the uncomfortable twisting in his gut is _not _jealousy. And it makes him more determined than ever not to lose.

_We'll be together, someday._

* * *

'What do you have that I don't?'

He wants to take back the treacherous words as soon as they slip out.

'Sakura-chan and I aren't _dating, _teme.'

'But you _love _her,' he presses. He doesn't like how needy it sounds. If all words sound like this, he'll go back to never speaking again.

'Hai. But so do you.'

There's no denial to counter this statement.

'And _she_ loves _you._ As long as that's the case,_ I_ can't have her.'

Sasuke knows he should feel bad – or at least _guilty – _because his best friend's face is laced with yearning. And defeat. He knows _exactly_ how that feels.

But all he can think about is the fact that there might still be hope for him, after all.

Right on cue, both he and Naruto are pulled into a backbreaking hug.

'Ohayo, Sakura-chan!'

'Hn.'

_You'll know how I feel about you, someday._

* * *

'You've been avoiding me, lately.'

'Hn.'

'And you're going to tell me why. Right now.'

But he doesn't. One passionate kiss later, he gets his way. And he doesn't see her complaining.

'Do you mean it, Sasuke-kun?'

It looks like he's said too much with a kiss. But denying it now would be futile.

'Hn.'

_I'll tell you I love you, someday._

* * *

'Happy anniversary, Sasuke-kun!'

She steps into his warm embrace. He rests his chin on top of her head, smiling like the cat that got the cream. She's the perfect – tiny – height for him. He thinks she's adorable.

'Hn.'

He presents her with a little black box. Even though they said no presents.

Her face lights up with delight. He goes – just a bit – weak at the knees.

'Thank you, Sasuke-kun.'

She secures her new necklace in place. It belonged to his mother.

'Hn.'

He cradles her against his chest. Her arms slip around his neck. He finds himself filled with the familiar, comforting warmth that only _she _can provide.

He glances sideways at the black box that sits on the table, forgotten. And becomes fixated with the idea of Sakura becoming an Uchiha.

_There'll be a ring in that box, someday._

* * *

He misses having her to himself. But her stupidly busy schedule always gets in the way.

Well, he's having none of that.

'I have to go to work.'

'Hn.'

'Let _go, _Sasuke.'

'No.'

She drags herself out of his arms, leaving the bed cold and empty. He doesn't want to think about what would happen if it ever were to stay that way. If she were to walk out _for_ _good._

_You might make me let you go, someday, _he thinks sadly.

* * *

He should've known. As a traitor to the village, he doesn't have the right to nice things.

The unwanted realisation dawns on him in battle. She's clutching her side in pain. And she's always been a strong one, so if she's suffering this much on the surface, he can't bear to think about the kind of pain she's _really _in.

Her attacker soon dies by his hand. He glances back at Sakura, who's healing her side with chakra-infused palms.

He doesn't want to confront her inevitable mortality. But he can't help it. That hit could have just as easily been a fatal death blow.

_I'm going to lose you, someday. _

* * *

'I don't want you going on this mission.'

'You can't tell me what to do, Sasuke!'

She slams the door behind her.

He's not trying to control her life. But he doesn't want her doing anything too _dangerous. _Because what if – what if something were to _happen _to her? He doesn't know what he'd do without her.

_You're going to break my heart, someday._

* * *

He didn't get to her in time.

Her assailant was just unnaturally _fast. _She pulled the offending spike out of her arm, brushing off his concerns. _She _was the medic, she said, and she would have it checked out when she got back to the hospital, but there was nothing to worry about.

And now this.

'I'm afraid it's bad news.'

'It can't be true,shishou. A good medic _never _accepts defeat.'

Tsunade sighs. Given the choice, she wouldn't believe it either. But facts are facts.

'I'm sorry, Sakura – there's nothing we can do. Once the poison blocks your chakra channels, that's it.'

Sasuke clenches his fists. This isn't _fair. _He _refuses _to accept that a strong girl like Sakura can be defeated by something as simplistic as _poison._

This was _his _fault. His fault he didn't stop this. His heart becomes crushed with feelings of guilt and self-loathing.

He wraps an arm around her, stroking her hair as she cries into his shoulder. And tells himself he'll never ever let her go.

She's so young, so _alive._ It's not her time.

_I'll learn how to protect you, someday, _he promises.

* * *

He's shaking at the side of her bed. He's not sure why. He just knows he can't stop.

'I guess this is –' _cough _'– the end,' she jokes.

How can she sound so _calm?_ Her acceptance only makes things fifty times worse.

'Don't say things like that.' His voice is thick.

'Thank you for –' _cough _'_–_ everything, Sasuke-kun.'

_Don't you dare say goodbye, Sakura._

But she was never one to do as she was told.

'I hope you –'

_Cough._

'– find someone –'

_Cough._

'– else that makes you – '

_Cough._

'– happy.'

He remembers that she once beat him in an arm wrestle – much to his annoyance. But now, she's so weak, she can hardly find the strength to squeeze his hand reassuringly. She's always managed to pull through, before. So why can't she do it again, _now?_

_One more miracle, Sakura._

_I need it._

_I need you._

Using his other hand, he plays with her soft hair to distract himself from these tormented thoughts. Then he kisses her forehead.

'Never,' he promises. The only promise he _can _keep.

This is the closest he's ever come to telling her he loves her. He's never needed to say it. She's always _known._

'I'm not ready to let you go, Sakura. I don't think I ever will be.'

That's more than he's ever said in his life.

She smiles. Just knowing he still cares really moves her. And that's exactly what she needs right now.

With a final bloody cough, she's gone.

And he's angry.

Angry at her last words, telling him to throw himself at someone else, someone who will _never_ be as good as her.

Angry at her hand, for losing its soothing warmth second by second, but he can't bring himself to let it go.

Angry at himself for not being able to prevent this.

* * *

_'You can't protect me from everything, Sasuke-kun,' she once said._

_'Watch me,' he promised._

_I'll know how to look after you properly, someday._

_I'll give you everything you want._

_Just you wait._

* * *

A tear falls to the floor. It splatters when it meets its target.

But his heart? He feels it break into a million pieces. And yet it doesn't make a sound.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! :D**


End file.
